Arthur Ryle Vaiself
Arthur Ryle Vaiself was the successor to the Ryle Vaiself Family Line and now is a part of Justice Hendricks’ group, Sakizawa. He is the husband of Medusa Ryle Vaiself and the father of Arion Ryle Vaiself. Appearance Arthur has short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height and weight of a standard man in his 20s. He has a beautiful form and appears composed. Personality Arthur has the sense of values of a matured man, as well as a strong sense of justice. He will bring things that bring virtue and goodness closer and will ascertain those that bring atrocity. He is the image of a hero one can feel good about. After his older sister, Kristi Hendricks ran away from their home, he was put under a lot of pressure as he was the successor of the Ryle Vaiself Family. He has a soft spot for children and would always talk to his wife about having them with her. One of the reasons he wanted to have them, was so he could pass on the title of the “Ryle Vaiself Successor” to it. But other than that, he had no ill intentions of raising a child. He is quite apprehensive and insecure about losing people around him. He has lost many people throughout the course of his life and is fearful of losing more, he admits this to himself while fighting Medusa, for the first time, who incidentally felt the same. History Chronology Re;birth Sakizawa Arc Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Stakes of Fire Arc Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: As a member of the Ryle Vaiself Family, Arthur has learned many techniques as well as fought many battles which ended in his win. He has been said to rival his sister, Kristi, in terms of sword skills. Like his sister, his sword skills pass that of a regular Knight’s. *'Invisible Air': A technique where Arthur adds his Mana to his sword. The wind hides his true identity, preventing other Knights from finding out. The high-pressure winds around the blade distort light, rendering his sword completely invisible and its shape near-impossible to discern, keeping his opponents confused and unable to properly gauge its size and length, or even what kind of weapon it is. Once they figure it out, however, it becomes useless in this regard. *'Excalibur Proto': It converts his mana into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of light on the level of the sun (Not power, just brightness). Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. The mana consumption is extremely high, leaving him exhausted after usage, and it cannot normally be fired consecutively. Arthur’s Excalibur is stronger than Kristi’s own Excalibur, to stop it from causing more destruction than it needs to, its been given restraints. The restraints are: **The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. **The battle must be one-on-one. **The battle must be one against evil. **The battle must not involve personal gain. **The battle must not be inhumane. Trivia *He was originally supposed to have red hair. *Like Arturia, he is also based on King Arthur Pendragon. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blonde Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:SS Category:Sakizawa